Americas next top super model
by gwenlover123
Summary: 12 Of totAL DRAMA SERIES girls are going to be competing for 5,000,000 dollars lets see who wins in AMERICAS NEXT TOP SUPER MODEL!


"Hello everyone I am Poppy and welcome to Amaricas next top super model." Poppy said.

"This is a challenge to see who is feirce, talented and sexy." Poppy said.

"There are going to be 12 girls from the total drama seasons." Poppy said.

"There is Courtney, Sadie, Katie, Bridgette, Gwen, Eva, Isabella-" Poppy was cut off.

"It's Izzy!!!" Izzy yelled from her seat.

"Ok Izzy..... Beth, Heather, Lashawna, Lindsay and Seirra who are going to compete to win a Super model signing for seventeen and $5,000,000! So cast we all will be living in a mantion and I want all of you to pick a room there are four bedrooms with three beds in each room find three people to bunk with and get ready before the good rooms are take ok! Ready set...GO!" Poppy said bowing her wisel.

"Gwen! You wana bunk with me and Bridgette?" Lashawna asked.

"Yea, Come on." Gwen said running to the room she wanted.

"Ugh stupid bitches I cant find a group!" Heather said to her self.

"Eva! Oh Eva!! Wana bunk with Katie and I?" Sadie said.

"NO!!!" Then Sadie and Katie ran off.

"Grr! THis sticks Gwen's group got the bedroom I wanted!!!" Courtney yelled in Heathers ear.

"Ug, You hate her to huh?" Heather asked Courtney.

"Yes! She stole my boyfriend! Attacked me after the last episode on Total drama action and her mut attacked me!" Courtney yelled.

"Hm. I think we can beat her if we join in a allience." Heather said.

"Thats not a bad idea. But we need one more person." Said Courtney.

"Oh, don't worry. Sierra!!!!" Yelled Heather.

"Yea Heather." Sierra said.

"Wana join our alliance to take down Gwen?" Heather asked.

"OK!" She yelled.

"Katie, Sadie I can't find a group." SAid a sad Lindsay.

"Wana join us." Said Katie.

"Sure EEEEEEEEEK!" SAid Lindsay.

"So I guess we are a group." Said Beth with Izzy and Eva.

"Whatever" said Eva walking to her room.

"So now the cast got their room mates we got to see how they will like the first challange." Said Poppy.

So now everyone is in the hall of beauty to see their first challange.

"So cast these are the other judges Kyle, Me and Nina." Poppy said pointing the judges.

"So I will call you up one by one and give you your person for your challenge todays challenge you must copy a picture in a magaizine of a famous person. Here we go." Poppy said.

"Courtney. You will be Beyonce Knowels." Said Poppy giving Courtney the picture of Beyonce she must copy.

"Heather. You got Gwen Stefani" Said Poppy giving Heather the picture she must copy.

"Sierra. You have Tyra Banks." Said Poppy Giving Sierra the picture she must copy.

"Gwen. You have Lady Gaga." Said Poppy giving Gwen the picture she must copy.

"Lashawna. You have Queen Latifa." Said Poppy giving her the picture she must copy.

"Bridgette. You have Miley Cyrus." Said Poppy giving her the picture she must copy.

"Eva. You have Selena Gomez." Said POppy giving her the picture she must copy.

"Izzy.... You have Demi Lovato." Said Poppy giving her the picture she must copy.

"Beth. You have Jenifer stone." Said Poppy giving her the picture she must copy.

"Katie. You have Rhianna." Said Poppy giving her the picture she must copy.

"Sadie. You have Jamie Spears." Said Poppy giving her the picture she must copy.

"Lindsay. You have Britany Spears." Said Poppy giving her the picture she must copy.

"Ok ladys now you have your picturs go to the dressing room get ready and be feirce!" Said Poppy Then the girls were running to the dressing room were make up artist gave them make overs and did their outfits and hair.

"Courtney your up." Yelled the photogropher.

"Courtney had Beyonce and she had to do the song video phone so she had the white leotard and red stipper heels and red plastic gun. To be honest I thought she looked good." Said Kyle.

"Courtney move your elbow a bi- there you go." Said Kyle.

"Heather your up." Yelled the photogropther.

"Heather had the band uniform and the pom poms. She looked like she had a lot of fun in that outfit. I have to say she did really good. Than I thought." Said Poppy.

"Sierra!" Yelled the photogropher.

"Sierra hadthe usual Tyra feirce and casual but I have to say she could have done better." Said Nina.

"Gwen your next." Yelled the man.

"Gwen looked fabulous she was fine she had Lady gaga and she had bad romance with all of the lingrie and shoes and accesories and the hair. She looked sexy." Said Kyle.

{}{Back stage}{}

"I broke my freakin shoe!" Yelled a laughing Lashawna.

"OH my god."

"Lashawna your next!" Said the photogropher.

"Oh no." Said Lashawna.


End file.
